fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Haunter
Yazmyne's Haunter is a / -Type Pokemon and the second Pokemon Yazmyne caught in the Orange Archipelago. He is Yazmyne's seventeenth Pokemon overall. Biography The Orange Saga Gastly is a very old Pokemon who one belonged to a Ghost-Type Specialist who was also a former champion of the Orange Crew. Gastly and his old partners watched over their captain's trophy, ship, and body for three hundred years. However, they peacefully allowed the ship to become a tourist attaction so long as nothing was stolen especially their trainer's body and his trophy. Gastly debuted in Archipelago History with his fellow teammates. After three hundred years of being on the boat and watching his trainer, Gastly desired to return to the oceans and travel once more, but he was torn between loyalty and the desire for adventure that his old captain instilled in him. During Yazmyne's tourist visit to the ship, she saw this pained Gastly and spoke to it about the deceased not wanting the living to put their lives on hold. Yazmyne's speech to Gastly prompted the Gas Pokemon to talk to his teammates and voice how badly he wished to travel again. Gastly's fellow Ghost-Type Pokemon surprised Gastly with their understanding and allowed him to go on any journey he wished without being guilty. Gastly thus bid them a tearful farewell before leaving. Gastly found Yazmyne before she left Moro Island and she accepted him onto her team. In King Scyther, Gastly was introduced to his new teammates. Overjoyed to be travelling with new friends, he actually opened fire on all of them with Shadow Ball, wanting to battle them. Yazmyne knew that Gastly's previous trainer, the Captain, would often have his Pokemon battle each other as a form of camaraderie, which is why Gastly attacked them. When Yazmyne and Nick had to escape the island due to rampaging Scyther, Gastly playfully used Shadow Ball on all of them. This gave Yazmyne and Nick the time to escape. Gastly's desire to battle his teammates continued in Cat Island Misadventures. He shared a friendly battle with Shelgon, showcasing his Sucker Punch while his trainer slept. At the end of the day, Shelgon was knocked and completely exhausted while Gastly was chipper and floating about. Yazmyne and Gastly had their first battle together in Sewer Pokemon. They won the battle, but Gastly, preferring his own tactics in battle, struggled to listen to Yazmyne and thus occasionally disobeyed. Yazmyne wasn't angry with Gastly. She simply said they they were new partners and needed to learn to work together in the future. When a Pokemon in the sewers was stealing Pokemon briefly, Gastly playfully dived into the sewers after it, against Yazmyne's command. Yazmyne still wasn't angry but did wish her playful new Pokemon would pretend to listen to her. Yazmyne chose Gastly to be her Ghost-Type Pokemon for her official Trovita Island Gym Battle which took place in Facing the Elemental Master. Gastly battled Rudy's Banette that Mega Evolved into Mega Banette. Gastly still believed he could win. Unlike their previous battling, Gastly did not disobey Yazmyne at all, turning off his playful disobedience to win. He demonstrated his refined abilities by using Sucker Punch to counter Phantom Force. This tactic proved well until Banette stopped Sucker Punch with Spite. When Banette eventually used Phantom Force again, Gastly was revealed to know Dazzling Gleam, which exposed Banette from the shadows. Gastly but Banette to sleep with Hypnosis and defeated it with a massive Shadow Ball to Yazmyne was the battle. Gastly's victory also meant Yazmyne earned the Spiked Shell Badge. In Beautifly and Me, Yazmyne called on Gastly put Ivysaur, Butterfree, Beautifly, and Eevee to sleep with Hypnosis to stop them from fighting. In Pokemon Triple Trouble, Gastly participated in Yazmyne's Kumquat Island Gym Challenge against Luana. He joined Shelgon and Ivysaur in the Triple Battle Round, and they faced Luana's Mamoswine, Vanilluxe, and Beartic. The team of Ice-Type Pokemon completely overwhelmed Gastly and his teammates who were out of sync and could not battle effectively together. They were all knocked out, this losing the gym battle for Yazmyne. Yazmyne brought Gastly with her to Shamounti Island when she needed to take photographs of the Legendary Birds. Shelgon assisted in the photograph of Articuno in Titan of Ice, stopping the Freeze Pokemon from attacking Yazmyne with Sucker Punch a few times. Gastly disobeyed Yazmyne in the next episode when she wanted Gastly to team with Butterfree and battle Zapdos. Gastly's apparent disobedience was due to Butterfree's request to move away when he used a very powerful Confusion. Gastly was at risk of being caught in the line of fire. Gastly took a more active role in Titan of Fire, teaming with Eevee and Shelgon very effectively in the battle against Moltres. Gastly and Eevee combined Helping Hand and Dazzling Gleam to allow blind Moltres. Gastly then used Hypnosis to put it to sleep, thus allowing Yazmyne to photograph it. Due to Gastly's teamwork with Eevee and Shelgon, Yazmyne use them together in the Triple Battle Round of her rematch against Luana in The Single Double Triple. They faced Luana's Audino, Lucario, and Whimsicott. This time, Yazmyne's three Pokemon worked very well together. Gastly's primary roll was offense with his Sucker Punch and Shadow Ball attacks. He initially could not use Hypnosis at the beginning of the battle due to Audino's Misty Terrain, but when the terrain expired, Gastly and Eevee combined Helping Hand and Hypnsosis to put all of Luana's Pokemon alseep, allowing to at least knock out Whimsicott before Lucario and Audino awakened. The team whittled down to Shelgon and Gastly against Lucario who was both defended and vitalized by Audino. Gastly was ultimately knocked out with a Flash Cannon. In Showdown at the Pummelo Colosseum, Gastly was Yazmyne's fifth choice in her Orange League Championship Battle against Drake, the Head of the Orange Crew. Gastly faced Drake's Mega Gengar who frightened Gastly as he remembered the power of the Captain's Mega Gengar. With Yazmyne's enouragement, Gastly steeled himself to boldly challenge another Mega Ghost-Type Pokemon. Yazmyne has Gastly ultimately use a combination of Dazzling Gleam and Hypnosis to force Gengar out of the shadows and put it to sleep. The battle was leaving Gastly exhausted but he mustered the energy for one last Mega Shadow Ball. Mega Gengar awakened and used Destiny Bond on Gastly before it could be struck. Gastly's massive attack defeated Mega Gengar, but he was knocked out too by the power of Destiny Bond, making their round a draw. During the week following the battle, Gastly joined Yazmyne and his teammates for various photographs until they were allotted their place in the Orange League Palace of Victory. Johto Battle Frontier Personality and Characteristics Moves Used Moves Improvised Related Articles Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon